The life before the glory
by SummerRainb0w
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog is a hero. But why does he fight? Where are his parents? How did he meet Tails? This is Sonic's backstory, based on nothing but the existing characters. It isn't set in a particular universe, so there are characters from all of the Sonic franchises, like games and cartoons. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Sonic the hedgehog was a loner, plain and simple. He travelled alone, fought alone and lived alone. He hadn't always been a loner, but his past experiences had changed that.

 _-4 years earlier-_

His mother had died in childbirth and, for as long as he could remember, Sonic lived with his Uncle Chuck. They lived in a small 2-storey house in Green Hill Zone. Sonic had lived there his whole life, as his father was away most of the time, so he and Uncle Chuck decided it would be better for him to live with no reminders of his late mother. Despite having to quit his job to look after a small, wailing baby, Uncle Chuck had loved Sonic with all of his heart, and had been surprised at how quick he learnt and how fast he was. His speed. Sonic the Hedgehog was not always called that, but when his uncle had discovered how fast he could run, they agreed to change the young hedgehog's name from Maurice to Sonic. Sonic lived up to his name, as by the age of 5 he could easily break the sound barrier, making him a complete an utter nuisance when he didn't want to do something. Years came and went, and Sonic had enquired about his mother and father a few times, but letting drop quite easily when his Uncle had answered with,

"Your mother and father are gone, but you will see them again, when you are much, much older." Seeing how sad his uncle always looked when he mentioned Sonic's parents made him quite truthfully say that he didn't need any more family, as Uncle Chuck was the best family anyone could ever have.

They lived in peace for many years, but they both knew it wouldn't last. A madman was trying to take over Mobius, and he was slowly making his way towards their village. Sonic wasn't worried though, as he thought that everything would turn out OK, as any other 7 year old.

However, one day, the maniac did reach their village, announcing himself to be Dr Eggman, and the chaos started. The townsfolk were told to surrender and they wouldn't be harmed, and true to his word the 'good' doctor didn't harm them, but he forced them to work, his slaves. Uncle Chuck hadn't surrendered, trying to protect his nephew, and so he was taken from his house to Eggman's lair. The last thing Sonic remembered was his Uncle whispering in his ear:

"Sonny, don't come and look for me, as I will be long gone, but remember this: your family loves you, and they always have."

Then he was dragged away, away from Sonic's desperate screams and away from his house which he had grown up in himself. As the Swatbots holding the elderly hedgehog captive left the house, not noticing Sonic in the pandemonium, Chuck screamed

"Move! They are going to blow up the house! Use your speed but never kill, even in revenge!"

Unable to do anything else in fear, Sonic obeyed his uncle and ran. He moved not a second to late, as a moment later the whole house went up in flames. Now travelling at 350m/s ,and therefore breaking the sound barrier, the young hedgehog was ultimately grateful to his uncle for putting in so many hours in training him to be this fast and making shoes which could withstand such high pressure.

For hours and hours Sonic ran, travelling from place to place in a blink of an eye, and finally he stopped. Now that he wasn't travelling at supersonic speeds, the tired mobian saw that he had stumbled upon some kind of old abandoned site. It was surrounded by serene hills and breath-taking nature. However, the cobalt speedster had no time to admire the scenery as he made a beeline for a small black fleck embedded in one of the hills, wondering what it was.

In milliseconds he had arrived at his target and found out that the black speck, in fact, was a ramshackle, broken-down door. He cautiously went up to it and- deciding that no-one lived there- easily pushed it open. As soon as he got inside his guess proved to be correct. Old cans littered the floor and a pile of broken, rickety furniture lay in a heap in one corner. Despite the smell of rotting wood and the moss covered ceiling, the small 7-year old hedgehog felt safe, something he didn't think he could after his uncle had been cruelly snatched away from him…

In the end, he had only stayed for one night.

For a while Sonic had considered staying in Mystic Ruins (after exploring he had stumbled across a sign stating the name of the zone) but he couldn't. There was no reason why, he just couldn't imagine staying. It wasn't that he didn't like the house, as after a bit of work it would be nice and cosy, or even that he would be lonely, because there was a cat named Big and his frog named Froggy living by the pond in the middle of the ring of hills. Annoyed with himself, Sonic went to bed, his fur shining a cerulean blue after he had washed off the soot, dust and grime from the night's escapade. He knew he couldn't stay here. A cosy, safe-ish life would only make him think of his uncle and that would make him break down again. That was why he couldn't stay. Because he felt to safe? Sonic questioned himself over and over again. It seemed like a stupid reason to not want to stay somewhere, especially as the hedgehog wasn't particularly risky or a daredevil. No. The problem wasn't that he would feel to safe, it was that it would bring back to many painful memories. He would go, he would find Eggman and avenge his Uncle.

Satisfied with his plan, the child settled down, but just as he began to doze off, he remembered his Uncle's last words:

 _Use your speed but never kill, even in revenge._

When he had said them, Sonic thought they were cryptic and some kind of puzzle that he needed to decipher, but now it was as clear as day. As he could travel at such high speeds, it was very easy to defeat an enemy, and his quills were extremely sharp, so they would be able to slice through things if he got enough momentum… The second part was also clear, it was as if Chuck knew exactly what his nephew would think, and would do. He had to get revenge, but not kill, as then he would be as bad as Eggman. Now that he thought about it, he wouldn't need to kill anyway, as the evil doctor's armies consisted of robots, and nothing else. He had seen for himself the massive parties, ready to go and attack other villages, forcing them under the fat dictator's control and had witnessed those machines destroying everything and everyone in sight. To even **get** to Eggman he would have to fight hordes of his killing-machines and sneak through a well protected fortress. Even though his speed was incredible, it was better for defence, and it wasn't as if he could just go up to a robot and start rubbing his spines on him! Feeling disheartened once more, Sonic lay in bed, wishing that his uncle was here to help and tell him what to do, how to do it.

In the morning he was gone. He hadn't even left a trace that he had been at Mystic Ruins, and was on his way to try and get revenge. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he was ready.

 _Far away, on a small island, a baby was born. His parents waited eagerly for the nurses to give them news of their newborn. However, when he was brought in the room being declared healthy, his parents were shocked._

" _He's a freak!" the male exclaimed, outraged._

" _We had such high hopes, our only child, I can't believe it turned out to be mutated!" complained the mother._

 _They both sat for a few minutes in silence before the young cub started wailing miserably. Harshly, the mother gave him some milk and the two adults discussed the newborn. They couldn't throw a newborn baby out onto the streets- even they weren't so heartless, but the couple agreed that as soon as the baby could eat proper food, he was out. Mobians could be heartless sometimes._

 **A/N**

 **Hi. This is a pretty unoriginal concept, but it isn't based off anything so it will (hopefully) be different to anything else. Most of the characters are going to be different (SPOILER ALERT aka. Manic, Jet, Wave and Storm are all in a gang together)**

 **but…. Oh well?**

 **R &R and I will work on the next chapter.**

 **Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Battle No.1**

 _-_ _Still 4 years earlier_ -

When he had left to go and avenge his uncle, Sonic thought it would be easy. Just go, find him and trash some robots. Instead, he had to beg for food, practise on inanimate objects, and it didn't help that Dr Eggman had vanished off the map. He had been travelling for about 2 months, exploring different zones and meeting new people. That was the good part. He didn't have any rings to buy food or rent a hotel, so he had stolen a sleeping bag and gotten used to going hungry. Of course, some people gave him food, but Sonic tried not to accept, only doing so when he was on the verge of starvation. His uncle had always said to not rely on others too much, so when it looked like someone was going to look after him permanently, he left.

Despite Eggman being nowhere around, Sonic had finally perfected a fighting technique, which he called 'the Spindash'. It consisted of him going at extremely high speeds and curling into a ball, allowing him to break through almost anything. Some days, Sonic wished that the doctor would just attack, as the monotonous routine of every day life bored him out of his skull.

Finally, the day came. Sonic had been wandering around yet another village when he heard a loud explosion quickly followed by people screaming. Quick as a flash, he ran over to the battle scene. Most people were fleeing, as a horde of angry robots came through the thick smog caused by the explosion. To put the icing on the cake, a massive bot armed with lasers, missiles and every kind of blade was terrorizing the town.

Trying to put everything he had practised over the months into action, Sonic leapt at the closest robot, which happened to be a Motobug, a small ladybird-like vehicle with the ability to shoot lasers, and curled himself into a Spindash. To his uttermost surprise, he sliced through the robot like butter, and continued on to squash 3 more before losing his momentum. Although it had worked perfectly when he was practising, cutting through a tree wasn't anywhere near slicing through a moving, metal robot.

After going for nearly 10 minutes, Sonic had to back away, exhausted. He had fought nearly 50 robots and hadn't even caught a glimpse at the Doctor, making him doubt that he would get his revenge today. Just as he was about to go back into battle, an explosion occurred right behind him, blasting the cobalt hedgehog right into the middle of a swarm. Robots circled him, and as Sonic watched in pure terror, he could make out a few more Motobugs, and other robot models he hadn't seen before.

Suddenly, one of the Motobugs shot, and that was a signal for the others to start shooting too. Flashes of orange, red and blue surrounded the helpless Mobian, and Sonic had to concentrate solely on dodging, as if he did anything else he would be shot down.

" _This is pathetic_ ,"thought Sonic as he scrambled away from yet another laser blast.

" _I should be trying to get Eggman, not defeat some measly bugs!"_

But just as Sonic dodged yet another blast, one of the 'measly bugs' shot what _would_ have been a fatal blow, if a green figure had not come to the hedgehog's aid.

The green figure came a kicked the bot, smashing it to pieces, and then proceeding to do the same with the others. Then, he dragged the limp hedgehog, who had fainted straight after he had appeared, and moved him to a clearing in the forest where it was safe.

Sonic awoke to the sound of laughing, the smell of food and smoke. His first reaction was to run, but his body was in too much pain to move, so Sonic had enough time to think and register the smoke as campfire smoke. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find himself in some sort of clearing, with 4 people sitting around a small campfire.

The first was a male green hedgehog. He had two gold earrings in one ear and a torn red leather jacket wrapped around his waist. Something seemed slightly familiar about him, but the blue hedgehog just couldn't put his finger on it.

The second was a large albatross. He was grey with white chest feathers and he wore a golden chain. Although he looked decidedly tough, Sonic decided that he would be no problem to defeat with his speed, and through snippets of the conversation he could tell he was slow on the uptake.

To the albatrosses side was a green hawk. He wore yellow goggles and had a big, arrogant beak, making Sonic decide straight away that he didn't like him. He wasn't muscular like the albatross, but had a sense of authority, making Sonic guess that he was the leader of this gang.

 _A gang,_ thought Sonic. _I can't believe I'm in a_ _ **gang**_ _. Those stupid bots must have made me faint, and now this gang will want something in return._ Frowning, he turned his attention to the last person in the group.

The last person was a female swallow. She was a bright magenta, and, like all of the others around the campfire, wore white gloves. She seemed to be annoying the green hedgehog while fiddling around with some sort of complex machinery.

Finally having regained a bit consciousness, Sonic opened his mouth and prepared to say hello, only to hear a rasping sound had replaced his voice. He stood up and approached the closest Mobian to him, who was the green hedgehog.

"Water," he whispered. After about 5 attempts, he was finally noticed.

"Hey dude! Your finally awake! You've been out for a couple of hours since that Eggman attack, and we were wondering if you would ever wake up!" the green hedgehog exclaimed. Sonic tried to reply, but all that came out of his mouth was that horrible deathly whisper. The swallow got the hint, and handed the hedgehog some water.

"Thanks!" was all that Sonic could say, as he was drinking so fast.

"Woah dude! Your drinking that water so fast your practically inhaling it! By the way, I'm Manic, master thief, sneakiest guy around, and that's the beautiful Wave," Manic pointed at the swallow, getting a slap in return,

"That's Storm, the strongest one here," he said, pointing at the albatross, who merely grunted in reply.

"And finally, this is our fearless leader…. Jet!" Manic pointed at the hawk with a grin, who pushed out his chest, not realizing that the other 4, Sonic included, were laughing at him trying to show off.

"So now that you know our names, who on Mobius are you?" Jet questioned, trying to get the others to forget about his earlier humiliation.

"I, am Sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing alive, and I am on a mission to get revenge on Dr Eggman," proclaimed Sonic proudly, and pulled a confused face when everyone around him started laughing at him even louder than they had at Jet.

"You!?" guffawed Storm. "You couldn't even defeat some Motobugs, Manic had to save you!"

"Yeah dude! If you want to defeat Eggman, you need to work with a team, y'know?" was Manic's response.

"And besides, you're not the fastest thing alive!" Jet had tears streaming down his face as he was laughing that much. Surprised, Sonic looked Jet in the eye.

"And who is? I suppose it's got to be you, hasn't it beak face!" Surprised, Jet looked looked up, obviously offended by the insult.

"Well you aren't!" continued Sonic. "Because that title belongs to me , and me alone!"

Ignoring Jet's response and the other gang members chatter, Sonic grabbed his rucksack and sped off into the forest.

Now, running didn't seem like such a good idea. He didn't want to join that gang, but the green hedgehog seemed quite chill, and it certainly would make fighting Eggman's robots a lot easier! Pushing those thoughts away, Sonic continued through the forest, looking for a place to stay for the night.

After a few days of the same tedious routine (find food, find shelter, run) there was another attack. It seemed that there was no order in the doctor's schedule, as some attacks were only days apart, while others months apart. Nevertheless, the speedster was overjoyed to do something exciting, and he nearly forgot why he was fighting. Not to have fun, but to avenge his uncle's death.

When he arrived, the scene was nearly the same as last time, robots left, right and centre, with a massive metal monster menacing Mobians. This time however, it resembled an ogre, with touches such as green paint and a spiked club in one hand. After last time, Sonic knew that he had to make sure not to get swarmed, so he decided to go after the ogre. He grew nearer, and heard Dr Eggman's yells, which were full of threats and glee. He ran up to the 'Egg Ogre' and began weaving through its legs. While it was trying to hit Sonic, the robot started pounding his own legs instead, but the doctor stopped it before it fell. After his first attempt failed, Sonic jumped up onto the club, and held on for dear life while it was swung from side to side. Just as it was going to hit another building, the hedgehog let go and spindashed through the metal machine's eye. The momentum from his first attack let him continue slicing through the Egg Ogre, until just a few strips of metal were left.

Sonic was quite tired, as he wasn't used to this, but after the robot collapsed he braced himself, ready to face the hordes of small robots which undoubtedly lay ahead. However after his ungraceful landing, the only thing he saw was a field full of broken bots. Four Mobians stood in the middle of it all, looking proud of themselves. With a sudden start, Sonic realized they were the gang members from earlier, and just in case they were going to talk to him again, the heroic hedgehog just flashed them a thumbs up and took off running again, this time in the opposite direction to the forest.

This process repeated nearly every time Sonic battled Doctor Eggman: the gang (called the Babylon Rogues) would get rid of the small bots and Sonic would defeat the lead robot.

For about 1 year, the routine remained the same, and although Sonic was always infuriated that the evil doctor got away, he had made friends with Manic and could just about stand the other gang members. Sonic always stayed by himself, as he didn't want to bother having to wait for anyone else to catch up to him. Well, that was what he told himself anyway. The real reason Sonic didn't want to get close to anyone was because he was worried that they would also be cruelly taken away from him.

Then one day, all of his nightmares came true…

 _2 years had passed since I was born. My parents rejected me at first sight because I was a freak, and positively encouraged the other children to bully me. It didn't help that at 2 years old I could read even the most complex book and knew too many facts for my own good._

 _My parents wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible, and so when I stopped drinking my mother's milk and could walk, I got kicked out of the house. The house wasn't much better than the streets, as I had to sleep on the floor with a small thin blanket and I only got meals when my mother 'felt like it'._

 _I've been fending for myself on the streets for a couple of months now, and sometimes I see my parents around town. They either ignore me or try to attract the attention of the bullies so that they can beat me up and leave me crying for help. The slaps my father gave me at least prepared me a little bit for this._

 _I should be in an orphanage with other toddlers, but my parents made it very clear to everyone in the town that they shouldn't look after me. I mean, not as if they would do it anyway, this town hates freaks as much as my parents, and so I got my nickname,_

 _Miles Prower, Two-Tailed Freak._

 **A/N**

 **Sad way to end it! This was going to be how Sonic met Tails, but I decided to do a backstory leading up to it. I'm happy with this chapter as I was struggling with the speech and it actually turned out pretty well :) I also love the alliteration 'massive metal monster menacing Mobians' Thanks for the nice reviews!**

 **Anything specific that you'd like to see?**

 **R &R and I will work on the next chapter.**

 **Bye :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonic didn't know what had gone wrong. It was all going as normal. Smash, trash, run. Nothing ever went wrong. You might get the odd bruise or scar, but it would all heal quickly. Everyone else would look after themselves, and if they were struggling, someone would help them out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud thud woke Sonic up from his nap. Out of reflex he went into a spindash, instantly cutting his sleeping bag in two. With a sigh, he decided to hide it away, and look at fixing it later, but first he needed to take a look at what had created the noise. The hedgehog began running, the thrill of going fast taking away any drowsiness he had left, but already he was worrying if an Eggman robot was terrorizing another village.

 _I really care for these people_ thought Sonic _And it seems like I can't bear for any one of them to get hurt._

After a few seconds the blue blur had at the source of the noise and he discovered that it was, in fact, another robot. This one was different to usual, as instead of looking like some kind of ridiculously proportioned creature, this one looked like a more formidable enemy, taking the form of a massive tank with cannons, lasers and missiles surrounding it.

"Slower than usual, blue boy!" came a call, and Sonic saw that Jet had already arrived with his gang and were smashing robots with their Extreme Gear boards. They managed to get around quickly and were very agile, although Sonic knew that he wouldn't want to have to rely on a machine to go fast.

"At least uh, uh" without waiting to hear what Jet was going to reply to his inability to come up with an insult, Sonic sprang into action while scolding his brain for being half asleep and putting him in an awkward situation. The robots were as easy to defeat as always, and Sonic climbed higher and higher until he was the same level as the dome in which Eggman was sitting in. With a smirk Sonic started rolling up into a ball and aimed at the missile launcher, but to his surprise the attack did absolutely nothing and he just bumped back to where he started.

"You see Sonic," Eggman started talking with a smirk while launching a few lasers towards the cerulean hedgehog "I got fed up with you messing up my evil plans, and I decided to create a robot which sacrificed its beauty to create an unbreakable design. Of course, if you disable its circuits, the internal engine would combust- "

"I get it Egghead, you don't think I'm smart enough to disable some wires, but you didn't think that I could just destroy everything in sight!" With a grin of victory, Sonic started making his way down to the bottom of the vehicle, but was stopped by a giant hammer. As Sonic was caught by surprise, the weapon managed to hit him, and sent him soaring through the air until he was back where he started- in front of Eggman.

"As I was saying rodent," The evil doctor's eyes were full of glee "The internal engine will combust- "

"I've heard this before," replied Sonic teasingly.

"Will you stop interrupting me!?" Dr Eggman was getting extremely angry, and gave out a few growls of annoyance, but just as he opened his mouth to start again, Sonic intervened.

"I'm waiting! If you want to tell me something then do it, 'cus I really need to get back to wrecking your robots!"

"If you destroy anything other than the correct wires in the correct combination then you will be trapped in a small cage while the whole machine explodes." Blurted out Eggman, and looked very disappointed, as this was not how he expected this conversation would go.

Before Sonic could reply with some other witty remark, the giant hammer which had been guarding him, took a massive swing and hit Sonic off the tank and into the middle of the battlefield.

Landing perfectly on his feet as always, Sonic ran to try and find Wave, as he had no idea on how to re-wire a machine.

"Hey! Wave!" called Sonic as he spotted her in the middle of a swarm of Bee-bots. When she turned to look at him, she yelled angrily,

"If you want to talk to me, at least help me destroy some of these robots!"

"Ok!" replied Sonic and began explaining to her what Eggman had said, and that she needed to go into the robot and destroy it. As soon as he finished, he looked expectantly at Wave, but she glared back at him with a look that could melt metal.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" she exclaimed, and without waiting for Sonic to reply she continued, "This is a trap which Eggman set up knowing that you would fall for it! I don't really care about what you do, but don't rope me, or any of my team members into this!" She finished with a huff and flew away to help Storm.

Downcast that Wave didn't want to help him, Sonic turned towards the tank and began planning how to get in and out without being smushed, but suddenly he spotted a green head coming towards him.

"Yo dude!" exclaimed Manic as he floated towards Sonic, "I heard that Wave didn't want to help you!" When Sonic nodded, Manic continued, "Well in that case it's your lucky day, 'cus I know a thing or two about machinery and I'm going to go and destroy that 'bot!"

Sonic wanted to disagree, and tell him that Wave was right and Manic shouldn't risk it, but the more he thought about it, the more sense that Manic going in there would make. Manic was good with machines and decently fast as well as smart. Still, he didn't want to have to rely on someone else and not be able to protect them. After a bit of thinking, he agreed.

"OK. You're our best bet. Go."

As soon as the green hedgehog heard that he sped off towards the destruction machine. Sonic stood rooted to the spot and watched with baited breath as Manic got nearer, before having to snap out of his trance like state and concentrate on getting rid of the robots. Before long, the flood of robots ceased, and Sonic was surprised to see that Dr Eggman wasn't sending out any more.

The evil doctor suddenly detached his Eggmobile from the tank and started floating upwards chuckling evilly and before he could disappear out of sight, he called out,

"Oh Sonic! I can't believe that one of your friends fell for my little trap! I was hoping that it would be you that I trap, but the green one is fine too! I would love to watch him explode, but I've got to go and hatch some more evil schemes." With one last laugh Eggman flew away, leaving Sonic to stare in fear at the tank.

Sonic rushed closer to the machine and saw that the space which Manic had climbed in through was closed off, liken any other entrances, which meant that Manic was stuck.

"Manic!" called Sonic through the bars. "What's happening?"

"Sonic, there aren't any wires here, this was all a trap and there's no escape route!"

"Manic, I'll get you out, just wait a minute!" yelled Sonic, now terrified. However after a few spin dashes the metal still didn't break, and the blue speedster was feeling horrible that he was the one that sent Manic in there.

"Sonic," Manic's voice was calm, as if he had already accepted his fate. "You were a great teammate and tell Jet, Wave and Storm that they were too." Before Sonic could intervene, he continued. "You need to go now, so that at least one of us can keep on fighting Eggman. Take this and go, make sure that you don't get hurt." Manic thrust Sonic his hoverboard and a small medallion and turned away.

Sonic wanted to stay, to say sorry that he sent him in there, to take his place, but knowing that it wasn't possible he took off and ran, hoping that Manic would forgive him. He hadn't moved a moment too late, as as soon as he had gotten out of the range of the explosion, a loud hissing noise was emitted from the machine for a few seconds, and then the whole tank exploded.

A loud noise echoed around the landscape, and bolts, metal sheets and wires flew off the robot. Sonic was disoriented and confused, so he dodged the debris and made his way to the trio of birds watching in horror. The chaos ceased, and Sonic decided that he needed to tell Jet, Wave and Storm the bad news.

"Uh, guys?" cautiously approached Sonic. After he had their attention, he continued. "M…M..Manic was trapped inside that thing when it exploded." The Babylon Rogues' faces lit up with sadness as they realized that their teammate was dead. They ran to the remains of the tank to a small green body curled up among a knot of mechanics.

"Why did he go in?!" demanded Wave "I told you that if you wanted to destroy the robot from the inside, **you** should go in!"

"Manic volunteered himself- I didn't force him!" tried to defend himself Sonic, but deep down even he knew that it was his fault.

Jet faced Sonic with a snarl on his face. "And why are you carrying his Extreme Gear? Do you think that you can take the most valuable possession of **our** \- ours, not yours- teammate, especially after **you** killed him?!"

"Look, for the last time, I didn't kill him!" Sonic was annoyed now, he knew that it was partly his fault, but Jet and the others making him feel even worse than he already was was horrible. Instead of continuing arguing, he thrust the hoverboard into Jet's hands and started running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Sonic was lying in his sleeping bag, and as he looked up to the stars he clutched Manic's drumkit medallion and vowed that he would never get close to someone else again. After the death of his uncle and now his friend, all to the hands of Eggman, Sonic wanted nothing more but to kill the evil doctor, but after seeing the lifeless body of Manic, he knew he would **never** be able to inflict that on someone else- not even a Eggman deserved that. No-one

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Proper food. Something I have barely ever tasted. When I was still living with my parents the only food I ever got was milk so when I was fending for myself I had to get used to all of these new tastes and textures. I had seen pictures and read descriptions of fancy dishes and gourmet meals, but the closest I ever got to trying one was out of a dumpster. Don't worry- I don't eat anything that comes my way, normally I wash it and try to make sure that it_ _ **won't**_ _poison me. That isn't very appealing when you don't have any medical care._

 _I've been put off strangers offering me food, as while at the start a visitor might give me something, now I just think it's a trap. Three teenagers are visiting the village and I took a small hot dog that one of them offered me. As soon as I ate it, my mouth felt like it was burning, and I ran away to the forest with tears in my eyes. I later found out that the teenagers were friends of the local bullies and decided to help them torture their target- me. I'm_ _ **never**_ _taking food off strangers again in this village._

 _After I made that pledge I began to regret it, as winter was coming and I felt like I was always about to collapse. A lady offered me some soup and as much as I needed it, I couldn't bear to have to get humiliated and, above all, tortured like that again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sorry 'bout that folks, but Manic is dead. It was something I planned from the start. Anyone got ideas for chapter names?**

 **R &R and I will work on the next chapter.**

 **Bye! :D**


End file.
